pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unova
Unova '(Japanese: 'イッシュ Isshu) is the name of the region where Pokémon Black and White take place. The two Legendary Pokemon of those games are Zekrom and Reshiram. Appearance Unova seems to be one of the most industrialized regions thus far. Strangely there are two icy mountains to the left and to the right of the region. Also, you may notice the left side is more industrialized, while on the right it appears more environmental. Unova's largest city is Castelia City. To the north of this marvelous, gigantic, modern city, there appears to be an arid area speculated to be a desert. At the center of this region is a link tower that allows you to communicate with other trainers and after the C-gear function is obtained, you can help other nearby trainers on their journey. Cities and Towns *'Kanoko Town (カノコタウン)' The first town in Unova is Kanoka Town. This town is the dwelling of the player, Belle, Cheren and Professor Juniper and is where the player begins their journey. It is connected to Route 1 and is on the coast in the south-east of the Unova region. The player get their starter Pokemon here. *'Karakusa Town (カラクサタウン)' Not much is known about Karakusa Town, but when you visit the town, you shall encounter Team Plasma for the first time, as they are running a rally to try and gain support for their cause. *'Sanyou City (サンヨウシティ)' The first city you will enter is Sanyou City. This city features the first gym, run by the gym leaders Dento, Poddo , and Koon . In addition to this, Professor Juniper's friend Makomo lives here and does her research into the Dream World. This is where you'll need to go in order to send your Pokemon from your game to the Dream World and back again. *'Shippou City (シッポウシティ)' The second city you'll enter which has a gym. This city is incredibly old, with rail tracks that have been abandoned for over 100 years. It has a massive museum within the city and is home of the second gym of Unova, run by the gym leader Aloe. *'Sekka City (セッカシティ)' A city in Unova shown within the demo. It is just below a forest area and is seen to have seasonal changes where you get access to a new area during the Winter. *'Castelia City (ヒウンシティ)' The first major city known of is Castelia City. This city is a thriving metropolis bordering on the sea. As such, it is much larger than previous cities and features a variety of areas. It utilizes the DS's 3D graphic engine to show the city from a wide range of camera angles and a vast amount of interactivity. There are markets in the city in addition to alleys between sky scrapers, a harbor which contains many boats and it is connected to other areas through the Sky Arrow Bridge. *'Raimon City' *'Hodomoe City' *'Fukiyose City' *'Souryuu City' *'Pokémon League' *'Kagome Town' *'Sazanami Town' *'Black City (ブラックシティ)' exclusive in Pokemon Black It contains many large buildings. It is very dark and contains many different people. *'White Forest (ホワイトフォレスト)' exclusive in Pokemon White It contains large trees, where the peaks are out of sight. A wooden house is present, and many patches of tallgrass are scattered within the forest. Several people are situated within the forest, it is unknown if these are able to be battled. Places of Interest * Liberty Garden Island is an area of Unova located on an island. You can only gain access to it through a boat on Hiun City after you've obtained the Liberty Ticket item from a Wi-Fi Event. On this island is a tower where you'll encounter a myriad of characters, including Team Plasma. At the basement of the tower, you will encounter the legendary Pokemon Victini. Origin Unova is based on Manhattan with Hiun City being based on New York City and the Sky Arrow Bridge being based on the Brooklyn Bridge. Trivia *The entire Unova region is said to be based upon New York. (Stated by Junichi Masuda in Pokemon Peer) *This is the first Region to be based upon a non-Japanese location. *Unova is the first region to have a major name change in the English version *The Unova region is the first region to have active Air Ports in many citys See Also *Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Pokémon Black and White